When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony...
by Gil-Celeb
Summary: What happens when the Weasley twins meet the remaining Marauders? Jokes and pranks become the daily bread!
1. When hell froze over

***When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony* **

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah… well, I do not own Harry Potter, or any character related. I do not own any place, but the Marauders Hideout. I do not own any spell or potion… yet. I do own the pranks "When Snape washed his hair" and "When Snape danced ballet." I'll post them some day. 

I want to dedicate this story to Wendy, Ale and Airecil. Luv ya, girls!(A/N Wendy, ya sé que me vas a matar por escribir en inglés... sorry =P Te prometo tratar de traducirlo pronto. Aire: Thanks for the review!!! I really needed it!!! You are a GREAT friend, Rachel! Ale: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya estoy escribiendo la historia de Sus) 

Author Notes: This short fic fits every story I'm planning to do. But right now, it is just for fun. I love the Marauders (minus Peter) and I love Fred and George. And I love Harry laughing without worries, so let him be. (Just in case you were wondering, my favorite character IS Harry) Oh, and I really don't hate Snape, but is fun to pick on him =P 

Ok, ok, I'm rambling. On with the story. 

***When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony***

Chapter One: Hell freezes over 

***Remus Lupin's house, 9:00 a.m.* **

Harry Potter was having a quiet breakfast. He didn't have anything against that, in fact, he loved peace. It gave him time to think. He was spending his summer at Professor Lupin's house (who insisted on being called Remus or Moony) because his uncle had thrown him away after an owl had arrived in the middle of lunch without ceremony. Without another place to go, Harry had taken the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade, and then walked to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had listened to the situation, and decided that it would be the best for Harry to spend summers somewhere else (A/N Took him 14 years to figure that out… and I thought he was intelligent…* **sigh*) However, he didn't allow Harry to go to the Burrow, and instead sent him to the house of his former DADA professor, where Sirius Black was hiding. Harry had been at that house only for two weeks, but he already considered it as home. And today, they would be going to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and Hermione (She hadn't gone to Bulgaria. Ron had insisted /fiercely/ and Harry suspected why.) Right now, Harry was waiting for his godfather and his favorite professor to come down. **

The three of them were going on the "adventure", just for Harry's safety (Sirius claimed they had been locked up for a LONG time and needed fresh air) and were supposed to meet the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron at 10:00 a.m. Sirius was going in his dog form, of course, but the Weasleys knew of his innocence. Even tough, Ron or Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about Sirius' or Remus' nicknames. In fact, they wanted the Marauders to give themselves away, and had made the unanimous decision of not leaving Fred and George alone with the Marauders, so they could be there when "Hell froze over" as Ron had put it. 

**The Burrow, 9:10 a.m. **

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were already finishing breakfast, and both of them were looking forward to the "Adventure". They were expecting Fred and George to get up since eight o'clock, but the twins seemed to be lost in Dreamland. Ron and Hermione looked at each other when Ginny came down, and grinned at her. She had been told of Padfoot and Moony at Harry's request, and she also knew that probably this was THE day. 

**Remus' kitchen. 9:20 a.m. **

A very sleepy Remus Lupin came down the stairs and met with Harry. He, of course, didn't know of the "Adventure" as Harry had never told him how did he get the Marauders' Map. Remus greeted Harry with a warm smile, which the teen responded rather mischievously. Then, the cute werewolf proceeded to eat breakfast, while Harry waited for Sirius. 

**The Burrow, 9:30 a.m **

The twins ran downstairs with anxiety. They were also looking forward to the "Adventure", mainly because they would meet a Shop Owner who was interested in their tricks, they would be able to see Harry and update their "partner" in their latest inventions, and they would meet the coolest professor Hogwarts had ever had, and an innocent fugitive who happened to be an unregistered Animagus (anything illegal amazed the twins) 

They ate breakfast hurriedly, without noticing three pairs of eyes fixed on them. 

**Again, Moony's house. 9:40 a.m. **

-Sirius Black!!! Wake up in this instant!!!-yelled an angry Remus- We are going to be late! 

-No, Professor, it wasn't me! It was all James'idea! -of course, Sirius was still in Dreamland 

-SIRIUS! -begged Harry. With that, the godfather got up. Remus and Harry dragged him down and hurriedly gave him some breakfast. After that, they went to the living room, and took some floo powder. Sirius turned into the big black dog we all know and love, and they stepped in the fireplace, which turned green. 

**The Burrow's fireplace, 9:50 **

Mrs. Weasley hurried her children into the fireplace. She wanted to see Harry since the Third Task, and make sure the poor child was OK. And that anxiety made her more impatient than usual. 

-Come on, Fred, leave the toast alone! We are going to be late! 

-But mum, I'm hungry! 

-You've already eaten five peaces, dear. Hurry up! 

Finally, she sent her four younger children and her future daughter-in-law to the Leaky Cauldron, and stepped in the fireplace herself. 

**Finally, the Leaky Cauldron, 9:55 a.m. **

Ron and Hermione spotted Harry and Professor Lupin at a corner of the bar, and hurried the complete clan towards that corner, where they were greeted by a licking dog. 

-Argh! Snuffles! Get off me! – yelled Ron 

Harry laughed. Then, he saw Mrs. Weasley and greeted her with a warm smile. 

-Hello, Mrs. Weasley! 

-Harry, dear! How have you been, sweetheart?- Harry was rewarded by a warmer hug, and a kiss on the forehead. He blushed a little, but smiled at the closest mother figure he had. 

-Well, thanks. 

Molly judged the kid was indeed fine, so she turned to the figure in the corner. -Oh! Hello, Professor Lupin! It's been a long time! 

-Is nice to see you again, Molly. 

-Haven't hear of you for a while, Remus, nothing since the year all my children came home claiming you to me the greatest professor of Defense the had ever had. 

Remus didn't know what to answer. Harry laughed again, and motioned everybody to greet the professor. 

Ron shook his hand, smiling. 

-Hi, Professor! –He wanted to say more, but Hermione was already talking at top speed. 

-Oh, professor! We've missed you, sir! You should have been the lack of tact Professor Moody had! I really think you should have seen his teaching method. Completely un-pedagogic, sir! And the lessons plan! I've never seen… 

-Hermione! –interrupted Harry and Ron – We know, let's not talk about /him/, please 

By the time they had stopped her from tearing down the teaching system of the completely Hogwarts' staff, Remus had recuperated his ability of rational speaking. 

-Well, it's nice to see you two. And please, I'm not your professor anymore. Please, it's Remus or Moo…-but he stopped at mid-sentence when he saw the three remaining Weasleys. – Ginny, Fred, George! How have you been? 

The four Conspirators sighed. Perhaps later. That one had been /close/ 

The twins greeted Remus happily, but they saw Sirius and couldn't help but stare at him. /This/ was Sirius Black. Azkaban convict. Innocent. Harry's godfather. Illegal Animagus. Wow. 

Molly noticed that everybody was staring at the black dog, and smiled. 

-Remus, is this your /pet/? 

-Er, yes. His name is Padfoot. Padfoot, these are the Weasleys. 

Fred and George's mouths opened widely. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny grinned. Hell /HAD/ frozen over. 

TBC ... 

A/N How do you think the twins will react? Or Sirius and Remus? Or Mrs. Weasley? And WHAT would happen if they met Snape?… Review and give your opinion! I'll post soon. 

Gil-Celeb, the Silver Star 


	2. Of things untold

When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony  
  
Chapter two: Of things untold  
  
Disclaimer: Um, not mine. Happy?  
  
A/N: OK, this more like a revelations chapter. Not very funny, but had to be made.  
  
Diva937: THANK YOU!!! See, I'm posting. Hope you like this chapter. Sort of boring, but the fun comes later.  
  
PadfootPrankster13: Whoa, whoa... lot of requirements... but since you reviewed, and I agree with you totally, I'll do what you asked... =) Just not in this chapter, I'm sorry. OK, you'll see Sirius at the Burrow, but meanwhile, just Padfoot. Snape is one of the main characters... (more like the object of the pranks) What nicknames would you like? Honestly, I can only think of the names of the stars in Geminis' constellation...  
  
Harriet: OK, more less, this is a transition ch. But the fun comes later... (  
  
Nar-Loth: Calma, calma, aquí tienes  
  
Rach: THANKS THANKS THANKS!!! ( You are a GREAT friend!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Of things untold  
  
And there was silence. The four conspirators looked at each other with big smiles. Harry had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Fred and George blinked several times in shock. Molly, who didn't know, but suspected what was going on, smiled at them. Remus had a puzzled expression, and Sirius was looking from Harry to Fred and George expectantly.  
  
Finally, George spoke, in a very serious tone.  
  
-Professor Lupin? Why did you name your /pet/ "Padfoot"?  
  
-Why shouldn't I? – asked Remus  
  
-Oh, well, it isn't a very common name, is it?  
  
-No, but…  
  
-O.K. –said Fred in a whisper – Why would you call Sirius Black "Padfoot"?  
  
-Well, it's his nickname…  
  
-WHAT!!! –the twins said.  
  
At that point, the conspirators couldn't hold their laughter any longer. Ron practically fell to the floor, while Harry was trying to speak.  
  
-Nick… nickname from… from… school…  
  
Sirius barked.  
  
Ginny stopped laughing for a second –You were right Harry –she said- keeping it a secret was a great idea.  
  
With that, Fred and George turned to them.  
  
-Do you know something we don't? –asked the twins at the same time.  
  
The four of them grinned.  
  
-Yes!  
  
Remus looked at Molly, asking her what was going on. She only sighed, and pointed at an empty table next to them.  
  
-I've got the feeling this is going to take a long time… -she said.  
  
Everybody took a seat at the table, while Sirius put his head over Harry's knees. Remus assumed control of the situation.  
  
-Very well – he said, in a commanding tone- What do you know about Padfoot?  
  
The twins looked at each other guiltily. Harry smiled and told them they could trust Remus. Fred sent a look at his mother, but decided to tell the truth.  
  
-One night, – he began – we ended up at Filch's office. We had… caused some trouble at the halls, and he got us…  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
George took no notice and continued the tale – So, while he was writing his torture plans for us, we spotted a drawer that said, "Confiscated ad highly dangerous" So, of course…  
  
-We took it, with the help of a Dungbomb…  
  
Molly sighed again.  
  
-It was this very old blank parchment… - continued George  
  
-That had nothing written on it…  
  
Remus and Sirius, of course, understood perfectly. Both of them were looking at Harry, who was staring at the table with a curious expression.  
  
-Then, we learned that it was a map of Hogwarts.  
  
-A VERY useful map of Hogwarts.  
  
-And in our fifth year we gave it to Harry, so he could go to Hogsmeade, because that uncle of his didn't sign the permission form…  
  
-I had blown up my aunt, you know… -whispered Harry.  
  
-We never heard of it again, but we knew it by heart, so we didn't need it. And we can remember the names of the four guys who created it…  
  
-Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs… -said Remus  
  
-Well, yeah… How do you know?  
  
-I'm Moony.  
  
And there was silence AGAIN. Well, at least until Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing AGAIN.  
  
Fred and George looked at them, and then at Remus.  
  
-Nah… -said George –It can't be.  
  
-It is – explained Hermione – Professor Lupin IS Moony from the Marauders. He helped to create the map and everything!  
  
-But Hermione! – said Fred – That is impossible!!! Professor Lupin is responsible and respectful and, well, mature!!!  
  
Sirius barked in a tone that clearly said: "No, he isn't." Remus glared at him.  
  
Ginny giggled. Harry smiled and stroked Sirius' head. Then, he took a deep breath.  
  
-OK, guys, the joke is over. –he whispered to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Then, he turned to the twins.  
  
-I believe we haven't been properly introduced. –he said proudly –This is one of my dad's best friends, Remus Lupin, known by his friends as Moony, werewolf, prankster and Defense Teacher. He also is the brain behind most of the Marauders' pranks, including the Marauder's Map. Moony, these are Fred and George Weasley, pranksters and owners of WWW; a Joke Shop that includes canary Creams and Ton-Toguee-Toffies.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
Harry smiled apologetically.-This is Sirius Black, my godfather, my father's best friend, known as Padfoot or Snuffles...  
  
Growl  
  
-Wait!- interrupted George –What do you mean by "your dad's best friends"? If your dad was their friend, then he would be...- he trailed off, waiting for an answer.  
  
Harry grinned, and bowed his head to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes. Ron cleared his throat, and proclaimed in a fake solemn voice:  
  
-Fred, George, meet the only child of James Potter, prankster under the name of Prongs.  
  
-WHAT!!!  
  
-You know, Ron, they are kind of funny when they are shocked.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know, I know, that was BAD... but had to be made... 


	3. Thoughts and Reactions

When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts and reactions  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K: Rowling? No. Then, not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry everybody. I sort of thought the story wasn't very interesting, and send it to the bottom of my "to do" list for several months. yesterday somebody wrote to me and convinced me to go on. Thanks, Lexis!!!  
  
*** Molly Weasley chuckled. There, simply chuckled. The situation was too funny to be ignored, and even she, the stern, strict, caring mother of seven, was trying not to laugh. But, a glance to the clock told her that there wasn't time for this, and that they had to finish shopping before it was too late and the Alley got crowded with Death Eaters, or worse, reporters. She stood up, still smiling.  
  
-Children - she said, for she saw all of them as children (yes, even Remus) - there is no time of this yet. Why don't we finish shopping and then we all head to the Burrow and sit to sot this out? I'm sure it would be more private and certainly more comfortable.  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
-Very well then. -Molly continued -Remus, why don't you take the boys and I go with Hermione and Ginny?  
  
Remus glanced at Harry, who was smirking; at Ron, currently laughing, and at the twins, who were still in a state of pure shock, and agreed.  
  
They all stood up, paid for the Butterbeers and entered Diagon Alley. Ginny and Hermione, who looked a little sad for getting to miss the "action", followed Mrs. Weasley dragging their feet. Ron and Harry waved at them, and when they were out of sight, turned to Remus, Padfoot, and the still-very- shocked twins.  
  
-So. - Harry began, a little reluctant  
  
-So. - Remus said, eyeing him with a look that clearly said "I'm-going-to- get-you-for-this"  
  
Harry had spent two weeks at Remus' house, and therefore, knew that look as the one used only for Sirius (who took delight in annoying Remus at the most unthinkable times) and shuddered. Ron, a little more confident, turned to the twins, and snickered.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were seventeen years old. They had seen a lot of things, form the downfall of Voldemort, to Professor Dumbledore and his collection of socks. They were wizards, and as such, were used to the most strange things and situations. They were pranksters, and knew that things always turned to be the less expected way possible. They were Gryffindors, and knew both nobility and braveness. They were beaters, and had learned how to react to the most desperate situations. But nothing in their 17 years of life had prepared them to something like this.  
  
Their former DADA professor was a Marauder. The convict godfather of the best friend of their younger brother was a Marauder. The father of said younger brother's best friend had been a Marauder. Ouch.  
  
They had given the map to said boy. Said boy had given them a thousand Galleons to start their business. Cool.  
  
They were now going to shop with said former professor, convict godfather, younger brother and younger brother's best friend. GREAT!  
  
Fred blinked first. George rubbed his head. They looked at each other and spoke without words, as only very close people can do. The plan, at least for now, was to get as much information as possible. Watch and learn, they told to each other. Coming out from their state of shock, they turned again into the seventeen-year old wizards and pranksters of the Quidditch team of Gryffindor House we all know and love.  
  
Remus sighed. This was NOT how he had planned the day. But seeing that the twins were coming form their state of shock, shook his head, put a hand over Padfoot's head and started walking towards Gringotts. "Might as well get some money first" he told himself. He looked back once, to make sure the four teens were following him, and entered the building.  
  
Padfoot really didn't get what was going on. He knew the Marauder's secret was out, but at least safe within the best wizard family you could find and the two most promising pranksters he knew. Remus had lost his "impunity", but then again, he was a Marauder, he should be proud of it. Besides, Fred and George had been very good with Harry, giving him the map and all. So, he didn't see why everybody was so shocked. Shrugging, he walked with Remus, deciding to let events unfold themselves.  
  
Ron and Harry traded looks and smiled happily. Things were going on exactly as they had planned them.  
  
Together, the strange half dozen entered the Wizard Bank.  
  
*** Ces Granger: Thanks. Here it goes  
  
Brighter Side: *blushes* Thak you!!! Sorry for the tardiness. Hope you like this chapter  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: I'll try to be posting faster, you convinced me!  
  
Lady Hextra: You think? *blushes deeper* Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Hope you still like the story after this chapter 2lazy2signinnow: Well, I'm not telling, you'll find out in the next chapters!!! :P  
  
Christina Je'Bell: You really think so? Well, I hope this chapter isn't very horrible, either. If you see any mistakes, PLEASE tell me, I would appreciate that. Besides, this story DOES have a plotline, it only goes a little slow in the beginning.  
  
Ebeth: :) Ok, I'm writing, I'm writing.  
  
Psycic who cant spell: No, sorry, Wormtail will take a little longer, but he'll appear. sadly. Anyway, he is not important, don't worry  
  
Lala: Oh. they'll react in a very funny way, just give them time 


	4. A strange shopping

When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony  
  
Chapter 4: A strange shopping  
  
Disclaimer: I wish they were, but they aren't mine.  
  
A/N: It is the last chapter of the introduction, and the chapter where the madness begins. I hope you can bear with one more boring chapter. After that, I swear, only pranks and jokes for a long time!!! :P (Oh, I have such WONDERFUL ideas planned...) *rubs hands in anticipation*  
  
***  
  
When they entered Gringotts, they approached one of those ugly creatures that called themselves goblins, and asked them to see their vaults. The ugly creature, AKA Goophirk, sneered at them while they were in those small dreadful carts. First they went to the Weasley's vault, and the three redheads present hurried to get some galleons. Harry noted happily that the vault was fuller than the last time he had been there, and suspected it to be part of Percy's money. Percy had always been a grateful son, and Harry knew better than to judge him because of his love for laws and rules. If you thought about it for a little, you realized that Percy wasn't THAT bad, hey, he even had a /girlfriend!/  
  
Fred and George looked like they had more money than what they were grabbing, but Ron filled his pockets with a pained expression. Harry smirked, because he knew that Ron was going to get a few presents in the near future, including some dress robes. Not that he knew about it, but still.  
  
After that, they went to Harry's vault, when Harry, as usual, filled a bag as quickly as possible. What /he/ didn't know was that Sirius had planned to pay for everything he wanted to buy, and that his bag was going to remain full.  
  
Finally, they went to the vault number 815, the Black's vault. It wasn't as full as Harry's, but it still held enough money to last for a lifetime. There, Remus stepped in, and glancing from time to time to the big black dog, filled another bag of galleons and knuts. (A/N: You see, I have a theory that says that werewolves can't use sickles, you see, because of the silver.)  
  
Considerably richer than when they went in, the strange group walked first to Flourish and Blott's. They all had their school lists (minus Remus, obviously) and got the books as quickly as possible. I say, who would WILLINGLY spend time in a bookstore, not counting Hermione? Remus shook his head. Boys would be boys, and "boys" and "books" don't go together, right? Then why were the twins looking for something at a shelf in a corner? They had already bought all their books for next year. Intrigued, and always the Marauder, Remus approached them silently, using his werewolf senses to hear what they were saying.  
  
-I tell you, George, this one talks more about making your own potions.  
  
-Fred, it only helps you to /modify/ potions!  
  
-Well, I don't see something better over here!  
  
-What about this one, huh? "The Art of Potion-Creating"?  
  
-Sounds like a lot of rubbish.  
  
-Take a look at it, genius!  
  
-Let's see. history of potions, the story of famous potion masters, how to use a cauldron. no, George, thanks..  
  
Even MORE intrigued, Remus decided to ask the twins. After all, there is nothing better than getting straight answers.  
  
-Hey, kids. Found anything interesting?  
  
The reactions he got were /certainly/ interesting. Both twins turned the shade of their hair and hurried to stand by Harry and Ron, ignoring him.  
  
Harry, who had seen the exchange, looked quizzically at him.  
  
-We are ready, Remus.  
  
Remus nodded. -Then let's go, boys.  
  
They approached the clerk, ready to pay. Before Harry got his money out, Remus paid all his books, as if it was the most normal thing. Harry, almost frozen, looked at him questioningly. Remus shrugged.  
  
-Ask the dog - he offered as an explanation.  
  
Harry turned crimson, bowed his head, but said nothing. Padfoot went and rubbed against his leg, and Harry, bending down to scratch his ears, mumbled a sweet, cute, quiet thanks that would make me rate this fic as Drama if it wasn't for the fact that we won't see many scenes like that here. Sorry, people, but this is humor.  
  
Next, they went to get parchment and quills. Here Remus noted that the twins bought an amazingly big supply of parrot quills, but remembering what happened in the bookstore, refrained from asking. Here, again, Remus paid for Harry's stuff, and here, again, the boy turned a lovely shade of red. Ron, Remus and Sirius thought that happened because he wasn't used to anybody buying him anything, and refused to comment, Remus and Ron lost in their own mind, and Sirius, well, because dogs can't speak.  
  
After that, they headed to Madam Malkin's. Harry had to buy new dress robes, because he had grown a little, and therefore, his other five friends/tormenters made him try on almost half of the store, before choosing red robes with green trimmings. Personally, Harry thought they were too Christmas-ish, but Remus told him there was going to be a Ball in Christmas, and he shut up. Suddenly, the twins approached Ron and started giving him the same treatment they had given Harry. Finally, a set of royal blue robes was chosen, before Ron could even say "prank".  
  
-What are you doing? -asked Ron, while the twins paid for the robes.  
  
Fred gave Harry a small glance (noticed by Remus) but shrugged. -You looked horrible in those robes you had last year, and no brother of ours will ever dress like that again, if we can help it!  
  
A very red Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, but said nothing.  
  
[Insert here description of how Harry turned red when Remus paid for his things, AGAIN]  
  
Anyway, now they went for potions ingredients. Here, Harry /almost/ managed to pay his stuff, but Ron caught him when he was in a corner giving the clerk his, and spoke loudly, attracting Remus' attention. Therefore, Harry's attempts of being economically independent were frustrated, and he gained a very sour look from the black dog that watched everything. Harry blushed shamefully, but Sirius licked his face, and all went well.  
  
When Remus turned to look for the twins, he found them paying for a lot of ingredients, more than any normal student needed, and certainly some things that they WOULD NOT need at Potions Class. If his mind served him well, he could recall using one or two of those ingredients to make PP's (Prank- Potions) After all, he told himself, the twins had a Joke Shop. That is why they would want books on Potion Creating, strange ingredients, etc. but still, he was a curious person, and wanted to know how far went the twins' ability for pranks. He also suspected that Harry was somehow connected to this, but he wasn't very sure.  
  
Having bought all the things they needed, the strange group headed to Florean's Fontescue, since they all knew that Harry had a weakness for ice cream. Once they arrive there, the twins turned to Remus.  
  
-Professor, we have a meeting in ten minutes with a person that could help us in our business. Would you give us permission to go? -they did their best job to look innocent. Harry nodded to Remus, with a look that said "please let them". Remus, not being able to resist the famous Potter's Bambi-deer-eyes, had to agree.  
  
Fred and George thanked him hurriedly and left. Now that they were alone, Remus turned to Harry, planning to ask him several questions, but was stopped by Ginny and Hermione, who arrived and sat at their table, looking very angry.  
  
-I HATE Draco Malfoy! - said Hermione loudly ***  
  
Hehe, a little cliffy. Please Review! 


	5. A little torture, Weasely style

When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony

**Chapter 5: A little revenge, Weasley style**

A/N: Finally!!! In this chapter, we get to see a little torture…. And I'm only going to give you one hint: "ferret"… oh, and a little storytelling at the last part… fun begins next chapter!

***

As Malfoy's name was mentioned, both Harry and Ron grew silent and angry, clenching their fists unconsciously. 

-What did he do this time? – asked Harry

Ginny, as red as her hair, answered – He saw us in the bookstore, and started calling us names. You know, the usual…

Hermione grumped – No, it was _NOT_ the usual! – she said, her voice tainted with suppressed anger. 

Ron growled – What did he say? 

- Something about Mione, skirts, dragon fire and bubblegum. I didn't understand very well – explained Ginny

At the same time, the twins came over their table. 

-Who insulted Hermione? – asked Fred

Hermione sighed – Malfoy. Is not a big deal, boys, don't…

But it was too late. The twins were already laving the shop, identical evil grins on their faces.

Hermione rested her head on the table. –Oh, no! – was all she could say.

Harry sighed, patting Sirius' head and smiling sadly at Remus. – We'd better go after them before they kill somebody…

But before they could even speak, Fred and George re-entered the shop, each of them grasping firmly one of Draco Malfoy's ears. The headed to the table, but didn't sit down. Instead, they pushed Malfoy down and made him kneel in front of Hermione. (A/N: VERY good mental image… die, Malfoy!!! *snarls*) 

-Hermione- Fred and George said in unison – Dray here has something to tell you.

"_Dray_" looked like he wanted to kill something. He was glaring at their little group, his ice blue eyes cold with fury. His silver hair fell over his face, and his pale cheeks were a little pink from the shame. 

-Come on – encouraged George, in a dangerous whisper – I know you want to…

Young Malfoy glared a little more, and said in a stained voice that betrayed his anger: - Hermione, I'm terribly sorry for the things I said earlier. I ask you to accept my apologies. – To be honest, he really didn't sound like he meant it, but he _was_ saying it, and therefore, everybody stared at him, stunned. Draco Malfoy…. apologizing? The world _was_ coming to an end, and if hell hadn't frozen earlier (A/N: See name of the first chapter) then it would have frozen now. 

-It's OK, Draco –said Hermione, in a small whisper – I forgive you. 

The twins grinned, and let go of Malfoy's ears. 

-Well, that wasn't that hard, Dray, was it? – asked Fred, while Malfoy got up and fled the shop, not looking back once. 

Once he left, the twins took a seat, looking very pleased with themselves. Everybody stared at them, wondering how in the names of all the stars had they managed top get _Malfoy_ to _ apologize_ to _Hermione_. They sure had some sort of power everybody else dodn't know about.

Finally, trying to break the silence, Ron asked – How did you made him apologize?

Fred and George grinned – We made him an offer he couldn't refuse… - they answered in a mysterious tone, crossing their arms. Sure, they weren't going to tell their secrets to anybody! (A/N: the one that gets the "quote" will get a cookie!)

The table stayed silent for a few moments. 

Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing – Well, whatever you did, it was wonderful to see his face when he apologized! – he managed to say between laughs. 

The rest of the table followed him in his merriment. 

***

A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley arrived, carrying several packages. When she saw all of them sitting at the table, she smiled.

-All done?

When she got the seven positive answers she was looking for, (Sirius didn't count as one) she nodded and told them to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, so they could return to the Burrow and spend the rest of the afternoon there. 

Everybody ran back to the pub.

***

When they arrived at the Burrow, and cleaned themselves from the soot, Mrs. Weasley led the guests to the living room, told the twins to behave themselves and disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. She knew the kids would be much more comfortable without her around, and she wanted to try a few new recipes. Cooking always calmed her nerves.

***

Once Mrs. Weasley left, Sirius turned back into his human form, grinning. He greeted Ron and Hermione; mock bowed to Ginny and patted both twins on the back, all of this with his famous Black smile on his face. He felt really great. He was interacting with normal people, _ wizards and witches_, and all of them were treating him like a normal person, and not running or fainting or attacking him. He missed human relationships. On the last two years, he had only talked with Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, and Harry's best friends. And he was once considered one of the most popular guys in the magic world! Time certainly changes things, no?

***

The four conspirators looked at each other, and headed to the sofas and couches in the Weasley's living room. Once everyone was seated, Harry took control of the situation.

-Very well, everyone, first of all, let me finish the story. – He looked at everybody in the eye; unconsciously calling the leader skills that ran in the Potter blood, (and that frequently made Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the Hogwarts teachers do things they didn't really want to do) and shutting everybody up in the process. 

-Please hear me out – he finished, when Remus opened his mouth. Remus, quite used to that tone (that James Potter used every time he wanted things to go _his _way) closed his mouth, sighed, and decided to let Harry speak. 

Once he saw everybody would listen to him, Harry took a deep breath and started. 

-Ok then. Fred, George, let me finish the story. My dad, my godfather and our teacher, along with Peter Pettigrew, were the Marauders twenty years ago. They loved pranks, and made the Marauders map so future generations would follow their steps. As you know, Remus here is a werewolf, and when dad and Sirius found out, they decided to do something to help him. They became illegal animagi. 

-Why? – interrupted Fred

Remus tried to hide a small grin at the memory (A/N: *whacks herself on the head* _NOT_ drama, not drama! Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!) 

Harry smiled a little, too, before answering – Well, you see, a werewolf is only dangerous to humans, and dad and his friends wanted to be with him in the full moons, so…

-Hmm…. – mused George – clever, very clever…

Harry grinned – Yep, very, very clever…

-Especially if you think in how difficult it is to become an animagus, - commented Hermione in her no-nonsense tone – those three were very lucky indeed! They could have died, or somebody could have discovered them! 

Ron gave her a look – You could also say they did the job extremely well, Herm!

Harry, keeper of the peace, raised a hand to silence his friends – Or maybe it was a little of both theories, guys.

Sirius nodded, agreeing happily.

Ginny giggled.

Harry gave her a smile, before continuing – Well, so they got their nicknames from their Animagi forms. That was the point. Moony… easy one. Padfoot… as you have seen it, its clear enough. Those ridiculously big paddy feet gave him his name

Sirius looked offended – Hey!

Harry ignored him – Dad turned into a stag, so I guess that "Prongs" comes from his antlers…

Fred and George looked very excited, and grinned at each other as if their birthdays had come early. 

Harry didn't want to break their happiness, but he still had to explain about the (A/N: ugly, fat, stupid, evil, lazy, coward, useless, dumb…) rat. – Wormtail was a rat – Harry explained reluctantly – In fact, you've met him, too. 

-We have? – asked the twins, wide eyed. 

Ron grimaced – Yeah, it was Scabbers. 

***

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got writer's block, but I'm over it. Next chapter, after a few "ratty" explanations, the twins explain what did they do to Malfoy, and we actually get into the *gasp* plot of the story… *shudders* Now…. Responses! I LOVE them!!! ^_^

Kirjava: There you go. Malfoy is a brat, and I'll take care of him next chapter, don't worry :D

Tiffy!: Thanks! The funny part comes later, though… have patience! : P

Frostic Chibi: Well, then, Thanks! *blushes* I hope you still like it, I'm working hard to keep it going! Thanks for reviewing!

Dadairo: Thanks! The reason for the twins' "mysteriousness" comes in the next chapter… and you'll LOVE it!!! *small dance* Rem is /always/ gorgeous, and you'll see more of him on later chapters. I hope you'll wait till then… ^_~!

Phoenix Flight: Thanks, I thought it was a cute detail… I saw a similar expression in a J/L story… can't remember which one… but I love it! And since Harry is so much like James… I thought he could do the Bambi eyes, too. Aye, my name… *deep sigh* I like it very much, and I'm so happy you figured it out! *gives a cookie* I'll follow your suggestion, thanks! *huggles* 

***

I believe that is all… Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Happy New Year!

Gil-Celeb, the Silver Star *winks*

***


	6. Rats, feet, insanity and pink feathers

When Gred and Feorge met Padfoot and Moony  
  
Chapter 6: Rats, feet, insanity and pink feathers  
  
A/N: Right, longest chapter EVER. Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block :( (Did it ever happen to you, that you loose focus of a story and don't know how to continue it?) . Anyway, here, at last: PRANKS!!! *giggles*  
  
~*~O~*~  
  
Harry, considering their past reactions, had expected them to be shocked and speechless again. What he didn't know, is that Fred and George had developed an intense hate for the rat since they had been told he was the traitor. So, naturally, he wasn't expecting the twins to stand up, faces red, glaring and clenching teeth.  
  
- WHAT?!?!  
  
-Do you mean to tell me that we had a MURDERER under our roof for twelve years?!?!  
  
-And we didn't KNOW!!!  
  
Harry nodded sadly.  
  
The twins sat down again.  
  
-Well.  
  
-That was certainly unexpected.  
  
They all blinked.  
  
At that moment, Molly called them all to the kitchen, since dinner was ready.  
  
***  
  
At the table, there was an uncomfortable silence only broken by Percy's "pass the salt" here and there. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were a little shocked at the twins' reactions, the twins were shocked at the news and Padfoot and Moony were having a foot fight. They were trying to see who could stomp over the other's foot with more force. Molly, as usual, was busy serving dishes and worrying about poor Errol, who was watching the foot fight sacredly.  
  
-So, Harry dear - started Molly, worried at the lack of conversation - Would you like to come tomorrow and spend the day here, with Sirius and Remus? The three of you must be very bored all alone at your house.  
  
Sirius hit Remus' foot strongly.  
  
-Well, I would love that, Mrs. Weasley! - Harry answered politely - And Sirius and Remus too, no, Moony?  
  
Remus was currently holding inside a cry of pain, so he just nodded, lips clenched tightly.  
  
Ron grinned - That would be great, mate! We could finish our homework together!  
  
-Ron! - exclaimed Hermione - You told me you had already finished your homework!  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
Ron blushed bright red.  
  
Fred and George had been exchanging glances all dinner, and they looked now a little happier.  
  
Percy, seeing their looks, gulped.  
  
Remus stomped over Sirius' foot.  
  
- OUCH!  
  
***  
  
Harry and his guardians were heading to the fireplace, ready to go back home. Behind them, Molly was talking about the special dinner she would make for them tomorrow, and about how it would be good for the kids to have a little time together, since that summer Harry wasn't going to spend time at the Burrow. Fred and George were still exchanging glances, but Ron and Ginny had seen them, and they were eyeing Harry with a pointed look. Hermione winked at him, and mouthed, "we'll control it" with a slight smile. Percy had gone back to his room.  
  
As Harry stepped into the fireplace, still thanking Mrs. Weasley, he threw a last glance at Ron and the twins, and disappeared. Remus and Sirius followed him, still trying to win their foot fight.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Harry and the Marauders left, Fred and George headed for their room, not noticing the small muggle microphone Hermione had attached to their collars.  
  
Hermione went outside, to the shed where Arthur Weasley kept his muggle stuff, and where he had allowed her to construct her "spying base", with the only condition of explaining him how did it work. It was a small spying kit, using the latest technology, and Mr. Weasley hadn't understood a thing.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Ron watched the twins going upstairs, heads together in obvious planning. The siblings shared a look, and Ron nodded.  
  
-Time for some Weasley action.- he said.  
  
Ginny smiled and went to visit her most serious brother. Ron went to his room and started to write a pair of letters.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Harry arrived to their house, he ran to his room, hoping to escape uncomfortable questions. Luckily, Sirius and Remus were still engrossed in their fight, which had now turned into a fists fight. Currently, Remus was sitting over Sirius, holding his arms and ordering him to beg for mercy.  
  
-Never! Never! - yelled Sirius - Mr. Padfoot shall not ask mercy of any man!!!  
  
Remus just grinned  
  
- Mr. Moony would like to state that he is currently sitting over Mr. Padfoot, and that he is in an obvious losing position.  
  
- Get off me!  
  
Shaking his head, Harry went to his room.  
  
***  
  
Timidly, Ginny knocked at Percy's door.  
  
-Who is it? - came a voice from inside  
  
-It's me, Percy - said Ginny - can I come in?  
  
-Sure, Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Fred and George were sitting at their beds, facing each other.  
  
-Well. - started Fred - that was certainly unexpected.  
  
- I never thought that /Professor Lupin/ would be a Marauder.  
  
I can't believe that Harry never told us. or Ron. - Even Ginny knew!  
  
-We have to make sure that they will not keep more secrets like that from us.  
  
-What do you have in mind, brother of mine?  
  
***  
  
Hermione adjusted a little the headphones on her head, and grinned. Fred and George were sooooo predictable! Now, she only had to wait and listen to what they would do.  
  
***  
  
-Well, Harry is coming tomorrow, isn't he?  
  
-Yeah..  
  
-And in a family, the child /always/ goes first through the floo network.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-And Harry is famous for stumbling when he comes out from the fireplace.  
  
-Yeah. he hates floo powder.  
  
-So. we make sure that he gets covered in something more than just sooth and dust.  
  
-Oh!  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-Besides, Ron and Hermione will also be there, waiting for him.  
  
- I think that a shower of honey and pink feathers should do the trick..  
  
***  
  
Hermione snorted  
  
***  
  
-So, when Harry comes out from the fireplace, he stumbles and activates the sensor, which will let the honey and feathers fall down from the ceiling.  
  
-And they will cover Harry and Co.  
  
-And we will get our revenge!!! -MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
-MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
***  
  
Hermione took off the headphones, turned off the machine and went to Ron's room. By the stairs, she met Ginny, who was coming out from Percy's room with a huge grin on her face.  
  
-So? - the redhead asked.  
  
-I'll tell you when we get to Ron's room. You?  
  
-He said yes!!!  
  
-Great! I told you Percy would be of great help!  
  
They both giggled.  
  
***  
  
They entered Ron's room, where he was seating at the window, trying to make Pig carry a pair of letters.  
  
-So? - he asked, when he saw them enter.  
  
Hermione smiled. - They are planning on giving us a shower of honey and pink feathers.  
  
-Gross!!! - Ron exclaimed.  
  
-I know! - agreed Hermione. - the whole plan is based on the fact that, when Harry comes to visit us tomorrow, he'll be the first one to step out from the fireplace, and that he, being Harry, will stumble and activate the sensor that will make the honey and feathers fall over us.  
  
-Well. - Ginny mused - what can we do?  
  
-Stop them, of course! -Ron answered  
  
-But how?  
  
-We get Harry /not/ to stumble out of the fireplace! - Ron proposed  
  
-Ron! -argued Hermione - that's impossible! We can get him here earlier, that way, Remus and Sirius will be the only ones coming out from the fireplace. -But then /they'll/ be covered in honey and feathers! - said Ginny  
  
-Well, better them than us! - said Ron  
  
Hermione sighed - You are right, Ron. And Sirius and Remus will get angry with them.  
  
-And mum.  
  
-And maybe Moony and Padfoot will get revenge!  
  
-And that way, we'll give Fred and George a little of their own medicine!  
  
-MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
-MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
-MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(A/N: O_o)  
  
***  
  
As soon as he arrived to his room, Harry sent Hedwig to Ron, carrying a small note that said "Found anything out?" Luckily, the Burrow and Lupin's house were very close, and it took Hedwig about twenty minutes to arrive to her destination. Sighing, Harry took out his Transfiguration's homework and waited.  
  
***  
  
Ron took the note form Hedwig and showed it to Hermione. She nodded, took a fresh piece of parchment, and started writing. Fifteen minutes later, Hedwig was flying back to Remus' house, carrying a letter. Ginny and Hermione went to their room, while Ron opened a comic.  
  
***  
  
Harry received the letter from Hedwig, and sat on his bed, reading.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Actually, yes, we did. With the spying device, I heard Fred and George's plans for you tomorrow: you are to be bathed in honey and pink feathers. However, their plan is constructed around the fact that you will stumble out of the fireplace when you arrive here. A weak point, as Ron might say.  
  
So, they are expecting you at 10:00. What if you arrive at eight or nine? Then, Remus and Sirius /will/ come at ten, since they usually awake at that hour, no? And it would be /they/ who activate the prank.  
  
Do not worry, I'm sure that Padfoot and Moony will find a way to get back at Fred and George.  
  
So, We'll be expecting you at eight, al right? You can even have breakfast here. The only thing is that Fred and George MUST NOT see you.  
  
With my best wishes  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Ron says that he already contacted Charlie and Bill, and that we are expecting their answer. Percy said yes.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but since I took so long, I'll give you one more short scene. ^_^)  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus were treating their toes with a non-bruising potion, cursing their stupidity at what Moony called "Childish and brutal games". They were almost forty, for heaven's sake!!!  
  
However, Sirius didn't see things that way. He had lost, and wanted another chance, something Moony was SO not going to give him. That kept him pouting most of the afternoon.  
  
-Sirius? - asked Remus, when they were having a cup of tea.  
  
-What? - answered Padfoot, still whining.  
  
-Why do you think that Harry never told us about Fred and George giving him our map?  
  
-Maybe because we never asked, no?  
  
-Well. yeah. Anyway, what do you think that the twins are going to do, now that they know who we really are?  
  
-Probably worship us, if their faces earlier this afternoon were any indication.  
  
-Should we give them tips and clues or something?  
  
-Let them ask!  
  
Little did they know that twelve hours later they would find themselves under honey and feathers, courtesy of Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire.  
  
***  
  
Whew!!! *deep sigh* I've found my muse again!!! And just for you to know, I have almost finished next chapter!!! :D. Here is a little teaser:  
  
"Sirius and Remus stumbled from the fireplace together, and fell to the floor at the Burrow. Immediately, they heard a loud blast, and felt a sticky substance falling over them."  
  
***  
  
Elfmoon87: Cliffies make you come back and read the rest, no? ^_^  
  
Ernie Prang: I alse love more the humor than the explanation, but I don't like to read stories that are only pranks without a good plot. That's why the first chapters were so boring. If you see, I left a lot of loose ends: Malfoy, Percy, Charlie, Bill, the shop, etc. I plan to have those things in my pranks, starting with the simplest one: honey and feathers. It will eventually end in a war prank between Moony, Padfoot and Fred and George. Funny thing is, Harry and Co. will makes sure that the pranks will always backfire, one way or another. In later chapters, you'll see that Harry is trying to prove that he is as good at pranks as his father. Sorry if the whole explanation thing took so long, I'll give you the REAL thing since this chapter, no? What kind of pranks do you want? I could use some ideas.  
  
Anaxandra: Oh, you'll GET pranks!!! Wouldn't you love to see Pads and Moons covered up in pink feathers? *giggles*  
  
Oriencor: Thanks!!! :D  
  
Dadaiiro: I'm not telling about Malfoy yet. :P But wait and see!!!  
  
MusicalHermione: Well, it wasn't exactly that. though it was a part. I think he was a white ferret 'cause he is blond, and blond is the equivalent of white in the nature. I think. *scratches head*  
  
Thanks, guys!!! You don't know how much I love to read those!!!  
  
Wait for the next chapter sometime this week!  
  
Love  
  
Gil-Celeb, Silver Star  
  
***  
  
"I want to thank the academy."  
  
^_^ 


End file.
